kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Battle suit
The Chaobaozi Powered Infiltrator Armor is a technologically-advanced Battle suit of powered armor intended to enhance the strength, endurance, an combat abilities of its wearer. Two versions of the armor are known to exist, the Mk.I Prototype and the Mk.II Combat Version, with inferences that there may exist two additional versions developed after Mages vs. Mars. This armor was developed by Chao Lingshen solely for her own use, though variants of it, or copies of the prototypes, may have been worn by Satomi Hakase during Mages vs. Mars. Introduction Anticipating the inevitability of being drawn into personal combat during the hostility phase of Operation: VALID, Chao began developing a personal armor system utilizing technology pioneered by the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor developed for the SPARTAN-II Program. The final result of the development process was intended to be built around the Cassiopeia, as well as incorporate numerous technological programs she created to support the operation. Favoring subdued colors such as whites, blacks, browns, and yellows, the armor was made to resemble cloth at all iterations so as to be passed off as a uniform for the Chao Bao Zi, though it was actually derived from the common body suits worn by both Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and Spartans, and utilized similar construction materials. Versions Mark-I Prototype Version The prototype version of the Chaobaozi armor was a simple test-bed of the ability of her technologies to operate on a single platform. This version included the Cassiopeia interface, strength augmentation, anti-gravity device, electrical discharge system, Tactile Sensory Awareness System, and Hammerspace storage system. It was not intended for use with the "WASP" funnel system, and the AI interface was not sophisticated enough to allow full access to Pheidippides, forcing the AI to use a small fragment of himself to control the Cassiopeia device. As it was not intended for combat, the power source was limited, and could only run one of the energized systems (Cassiopeia, anti-gravity, discharge, TSAS) at a time. It was visibly less sophisticated than later models, with additional armored protection only covering Chao's shins, forearms, hands, and core area. This version of the armor was rated resistant to most pistol-sized calibers and burn-proof. History and Combat Use Aside from laboratory testing, the prototype saw use in one combat environment. The evening before Mages vs. Mars, Negi Springfield and several of his students became aware of Chao's intent to "leave" Mahora following the third day of the festival and planned a surprise going-away party for her. Misinterpreting his request to meet him on an unused rooftop away from the rest of the festival as a potential confrontation, she donned the prototype armor to face him, due to the full combat version undergoing final software upgrades in preparation for the culmination of Operation: VALID. Negi, alarmed at her recent actions over the last several days, asked her reasons for her plans to reveal magic, and for suddenly turning in a withdrawal notice. Unwilling to compromise, Chao took advantage of the magic bloom of the World Tree activating and challenged her teacher and ancestor to beat her in combat if he wanted answers. At first, the battle consisted of a showcase of their respective martial arts talents, but when he attempted to detain her with wind magic, she activated the Cassiopeia device and bypassed his spell, then struck him with a discharge-powered blow, the energy of the attack temporarily shorting out his nervous system. Before she could make another move, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Kaede Nagase appeared to defend their teacher, both making numerous attacks that would have left Chao with no means of escape if not for her use of the Cassiopeia, which she continually used to the confusion and frustration of her classmates. Finally, with Chao preparing to render them incapable of interfering with her operation the next day, Setsuna and Kaede suddenly retreated with Negi, luring Chao even further away from the festival grounds, where she detected the presence of numerous other individuals on the building they brought her to. Anticipating a surprise attack from the mage faculty, she called upon Chachamaru Karakuri and Mana Tatsumiya to reinforce her, but the other individuals turned out to be the rest of her classmates, the entire setting the farewell party they had planned for her. Chao stood down from her battle footing, regarding her test of the prototype an absolute success, and enjoyed the last evening of peace with her classmates before the fateful day of Mages vs. Mars. Mark-II Combat Version The Mark-II was the version that Chao wore when initiating Mages vs. Mars and engaging in the battles during that evening. It was multiple times more capable than the prototype, and included the following technical equipment: Cassiopeia interface, enhanced strength augmentation (comparable to non-armored Spartan-II), personal energy shield, Tactile Sensory Awareness System, Hammerspace storage system, discharge system, and AI interface. The power source for this version, modified from the ultra-compact fusion reactor used to power the MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor, drew upon magic energy as well as the fusion reaction to generate power, creating a power source with double the capacity of MJOLNIR Mk.VI, presuming the user stayed in a magic-rich environment. With this, the Chaobaozi Mark-II could use any and all of its systems simultaneously. The AI interface in this version was much closer to the style used in MJOLNIR, allowing Pheidippides to jack directly into her armor and control not only the Cassiopeia, but also her "WASP" drone lasers. History and Combat Use The Mark-II Combat Version was only used for a single day, during the Mages vs. Mars event at the end of Mahorafest. It received severe damage as a result of her final engagement with Negi, rendering most of its systems inoperable. It was very likely discarded, or upgraded into the next version, at some point after Mages vs. Mars. Unnamed Version III Little is known about this version of the battlesuit, though it is assumed that this version was developed some time after Mages vs. Mars and is the primary version seen in The Unsung War. As Chao was stated to no longer require the Cassiopeia to achieve her temporal effects, this version likely did not include a Cassiopeia interface, and there has been no mention in The Unsung War of different or improved capabilities. She was shown to be able to punch a Jiralhanae captain in the face, overloading its shield and compromising its armor and still having enough power to deliver a lethal blow, but this was not explicitly stated to be an effect of the armor itself, and may be a combination of her own greater strength, the discharge system, and the strength augmentation system. History and Combat Use This version of the armor saw predominant use during the Unification War and the Second Battle of Earth. Unconfirmed Version IV This variant of the battle suit is only speculative, not confirmed to exist as a separate entity, or merely a continuation of the third version. This version of the armor is suspected to be used by Chao following the creation of the Gateway Device, and is thus nicknamed the "Timesnatcher" variant. It is assumed to have a Gateway Device interface in place of a Cassiopeia interface. History and Combat Use If it is, in fact, a separate version from the Mark-III, this version likely will feature prominently in The Timesnatcher. Components Appearances *''Fires of Liberation: An Oral History of the War Against the Machines'' *''The Flight of the Cormorant'' *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''Project: MYTHOS'' *''The Timesnatcher'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Project: Arashi Category:Weapons